In recent years, there has been increasing reliance upon vibratory conveyors for various conveying purposes principally because of their low energy requirements and the relatively few moving parts involved. Most such vibratory conveyors are utilized for conveying material in a generally horizontal direction and a few have been devised for generally vertical conveying movement of material.
Most such vertical vibratory conveyors have not been as successful as might be desired in that they generally have been designed as a spirally wound ramp with the net result that the conveying surface is extremely long so that the conveying rate is rather slow.